1. Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to drop ceiling supports. particular, the technical field relates to a drop ceiling support which may be used to support a drop ceiling tile around a lally column or vertical pole.
2. Background Information
It is well known that drop ceilings typically include a suspended ceiling grid which is used to support multiple ceiling tiles. In basements or other areas, lally columns are used to support overhead beams and thus may present an obstacle around which the drop ceiling needs to be formed. In order to accommodate the lally column or pole, a ceiling tile may be formed with a hole therein to receive therethrough the pole. In order to do this, a given ceiling tile is typically cut into two pieces such as along a straight line such that the hole to receive the pole is formed of two generally semi-circular portions respectively formed in the two pieces of the cut tile. While the ceiling grid supports the outer perimeter of the ceiling tile which is formed of the two pieces, nonetheless there is no support for the ceiling tile in the area of the hole cut therein which receives the pole. Moreover, the hole in the ceiling tile may leave an undesired appearance. Thus, there is a need in the art for a ceiling tile support to address these concerns.